The Hogwarts Six
by Ressa50
Summary: Six Hogwarts Students fall into a trap that leasds them to another world. They'll have to work to gether if they have hopes of coming home. H/Hr, D/G
1. Default Chapter

The Hogwarts Six

A/N: This was the first fan fic I ever wrote. I orginally posted it about 3 months ago. I have completely revised it and hopefuly made it better. 

Disclaimer: Al the Harry Potter stuff does not belong to me, as you already knew. This story is losely based on the story line of the game Lunar-Silver Star Story Complete.

Harry Potter leaned forward in his chair in front of the Gryffindor common room fire. His eyes raced across the large book that laid open his lap. He was completely engrossed in his present reading choice. It was a book about his current favorite subject, the four founders of Hogwarts. Ever since sixth year, when Harry had learned about the four greatest witches and wizards in History of Magic, he had been almost obsessed. He was entranced with the many adventures of the four founders. It didn't matter to Harry that half of them weren't believed to be true. He craved any book that contained adventures of the four, especially Godric Gryffindor.

Harry's green eyes grew wider as he pushed his glasses up his nose and bent even lower to examine a piece of information he had never read before.

__

It is widely known that Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts after the other three founders decided to admit muggle born wizard and witches. What is not more commonly known is the events that took place just before and after Slytherin left. 

Slytherin and Gryffindor, who were best friends through most of their lives, had a falling out about a year before Slytherin left. After this, Slytherin took the path to dark wizardry. By the time he decided to leave, he was unrecognizable by anyone who knew him. He vowed revenge on the other three founders.

Three years after Sutherlin left, he returned altered by dark magic. The other three founders knew of only one way to stop Slytherin. They entered the sacred Dueling Circle. No one really knows what went on in the three days the founders were within the circle. At the end of the three days only Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff exited. They never spoke of what happened in the Circle.

Harry looked up from his book and became lost in his thoughts. He had read about the Dueling Circle. The only people allowed inside where those deemed worthy by the Goddess. The Goddess was a magical being of no real name. She alone chose who was worthy to yield magic. For thousands of years she descended to earth as a human and lived a normal human life. Somewhere in history the cycle stopped. She no longer returned to earth.

Harry signed. No one really believed the Goddess ever existed. Harry probably thought it was untrue as well, but something inside him stirred every time he thought of her.

Harry became even more lost in his thoughts of the four founders and their mysterious lives. Harry was also engrossed in his thoughts that he was totally oblivious to his surroundings. That included his best friend, Ron Weasley, who had been trying to get his attention for several minutes.

Harry was suddenly taken out of his deep thoughts when something hit the side of his head. Harry looked down in his lap and picked up the chocolate frog that had hit him. His eyes traveled from the frog in his lap to the red haired boy who stood in front of him.

"Harry, have you heard a word I've said? I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes."

"I'm sorry, Ron," said Harry messaging his head where the frog had hit him, "I guess I just got lost in my reading again."

"Hmm," said Ron lifting up the book in Harry's lap to read the title. "Adventures of the Hogwarts Four That No One Really Believes. Not those blasted Hogwarts founders again. I mean I admire them as much as the next guy. Well, except for Slytherin. What a nut case."

"You know earlier in his life, Slytherin did a lot of good things too. One time he actually…"

"What I'm trying to say," said Ron cutting Harry off, "Is you are becoming worse than Hermione, with your nose in a book all the time. I don't know the last…"

Ron stopped as Harry suddenly jumped out of his chair looking very pale.

"What did you say, Ron?"

"I said you are getting to be worse than Hermione."

Harry looked down at his watch and groaned.

"I was supposed to meet Hermione thirty minutes ago to practice for the dueling tournament. She already thinks I am not taking it seriously enough. She's going to kill me."

Ron smiled mischievously and replied, "Oh, I'm sure you can think of someway to convince her to let you live."

Harry blushed a little. He didn't really have time to defend his friendship only status with Hermione to Ron. Harry tucked his book under his arm and ran out of the common room hoping she would still be in their meeting place.

Harry ran out the door and across the grounds toward the lake where he hoped she would still be. Harry came to a stop once he spotted Hermione. She was sitting under a large tree next to the lake. She had shed her robe and taken of her shoes and stockings, as the evening was warm. Harry smile as he watched her tuck a piece of her wild, bushy, brown hair behind her ear as she turned a page in the big book she was holding in her lap. Harry didn't want to spoil her peaceful moment with his late entrance, but decided it was best to not let her think he had forgotten her all together.

Harry walked up to Hermione, who was so engrossed in her own reading that she didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Hello, Hermione."

Hermione looked up from her reading with a small smile oh her face. She quickly got rid of it and replaced it with a scowl.

"Harry Potter, do you have any idea of how late you are? You promised to meet me here forty minutes ago. Where have you been all this time?"

Harry went to say something, but Hermione spotted his book.

"Reading about the founders' adventures again I see. Harry, haven't you had enough adventures of your own to satisfy you?"

It was true Harry's life had never been boring, but he enjoyed the adventures he read about in books much more than the ones he undertook in real life. The adventures in books were different. They couldn't cost him or his best friends their life.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I lost track of time. I did want to practice with you. Please don't be mad. I'll make it up to you, I promise," said Harry giving what he hoped was his most charming smile.

Hermione's stern expression faded immediately to be replaced with a sweet smile.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you, Harry?"

Harry's mind instantly filled with enjoyable answers tot this question, but he quickly squashed them. He had these thoughts frequently lately. He wondered where they came from.

"What are you reading, Hermione?" asked Harry sitting besides her.

"Oh, its just a book of dueling charms. I thought they might come in handy for the tournament."

Harry and Hermione had been partnered up in the annual dueling tournament for seventh years.

"I was hoping we could have practiced some of these tonight, but its almost dinner now. I guess they can wait for later."

Harry felt guilty. She had obviously been putting more effort in this than he had.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday and at exactly 9 o'clock I plan to go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and practice all mourning. Care to join me?"

"I'll go to your room and drag you out of bed if I have to, Potter," said Hermione with a sly smile.

Harry had some more interesting thoughts that he quickly got rid of.

"Now, now, Miss Granger, how would it look if the head girl was caught in the head boy's dorm room that early in the morning?"

"Well that's the beauty of it. We're head boy and girl. Who's going to catch us?"

Harry smiled if possible even more brightly at her.

"I guess I have no choice then. Come on, its time for dinner," said Harry getting up.

"All right. I suppose we can plan out our practice later then."

"Will you let me escort you to the castle to make up for my inexcusable lateness?" asked Harry bowing and extending his free arm to Hermione.

"How about you carry my book for me instead," answered Hermione plopping her heavy book onto Harry's arm.

Harry stumbled slightly as he juggled the two books he held.

"You know Hermione, sometimes you are a difficult woman to please. Most women would love to have a dashing young man escort them to dinner."

"Most women aren't me, " said Hermione as she started towards the castle.

'There's no doubt about that,' thought Harry as he walked after her.

****************************************************************

Far away from Hogwart's grounds, in a place and time few knew existed, a man and his servant watched the two happy friends make their way to the castle through a special potion.

"There's no doubt about the boy. I've known that for years, but is she really the right girl? I hope you have collected the right information, Wormtail. If she is not the right one it will ruin the plan"

"What is the plan, Master?"

"You need not know my plans. You need only to do what I ask of you. Now, I have a little job that you should be able to do quite nicely."

**************************************************************

Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall and took their usual place at dinner in front of Ron.

"I see you're still in one piece, Harry. I can't believe you actually forgot about practicing for the dueling tournament."

"You have no right to lecture Harry, Ron. I don't think I have even see you practice at all," said Hermione pouring pumpkin juice for her and her two friends.

Ron turned red as he glanced at Lavender Brown who was sitting a few spaces down.

"Partner troubles," muttered Ron as Lavender turned her head with a "humph!"

Lavender and Ron had been dating on and off for the last year. There was no in between for the two. Either they were horribly mush or at each other's throats.

"Well, that won't help you come tournament time. You don't want to be made a big prat of, do you?" asked Hermione.

"At least all the pressures not on me. You two are favored to win the tournament. That what the talk in Hogsmead is all about, anyway."

Hermione blushed a little as Harry laughed.

"I bet Malfoy loves that. Who's he partnered with?" asked Harry shoveling food into his mouth.

"Blaize Zambini," answered Ron.

"Oh, Zambini's quite a good dueler from what I've seen. Too bad he got paired with that git Malfoy," said Harry.

"Like it or not, Malfoy's not a bad dueler himself. We need to get practicing if we want a Gryffindor victory in the tournament," said Hermione.

Harry had an idea.

"Hey, Ron, why don't your and Lavender practice with me and Hermione tomorrow morning. We could have practice duels."

Hermione nodded her approval enthusiastically.

"I doubt I could get her to come, " said Ron motioning towards Lavender.

"The tournaments worth half our grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm sure you can persuade her. We'll help you," said Hermione.

Ron agreed to try and convince Lavender. After that was settled, Harry and Ron began discussing Gryffindor's last Quidditch match. During their conversation, Harry glanced at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. She never had much to say during their Quidditch talk, but usually she wasn't this quiet. He also noticed that she looked anxious and tired. In fact she had been looking that way a lot lately.

After they were done eating dinner, Ron went to talk to Lavender. Harry and Hermione walked back together toward Gryffindor tower. Hermione still hadn't spoken since the Quidditch talk had begun and Harry was becoming worried about her.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"What?" said Hermione who seemed to have barely noticed that Harry had been talking to her.

He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"I asked if you are okay," said Harry looking worriedly into her brown eyes.

"Am I okay? Yes of course. What makes you think I'm not?"

"You were just so quiet during dinner."

"Well, you know I don't have much to say when y you two go on about Quidditch."

"You're usually not as quiet as you were. And you looked like you had a lot on your mind. You've looked that way for 

some time actually. I know something's bother you Hermione."

"Harry really its nothing. I'm fine…I was just going over all the dueling charms I want to practice tomorrow."

Harry knew Hermione was lying. Tonight Harry noticed just how tired Hermione looked. He hadn't seen her with such dark circles under her eyes since their third year when she had almost worked herself to death.

"Are you sleeping at all?"

"Well, I have had a lot to do this year. And with the added work of the tournament, I have been letting my sleep slide a bit."

Harry could tell there was something else. She had never looked this tired before.

"Hermione, why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I told you Harry, I'm just tired. Really, I'm fine."

Harry crossed his arms and looked skeptically at her.

Hermione threw her hands in the air.

"Its really nothing. I just realized during you r Quidditch talk that you were talking about the last match of not only the year but your last Hogwart's Quidditch match ever. We won't be at Hogwarts much longer and then…"

"Hermione what are you worried about? You are an amazing brilliant witch, you are not going to have any trouble finding a job."

"But Harry, I don't know where I am going to find a job, or where you and Ron are going to work. I'm scared of being alone. My parents are wonderful, but hey don't understand my life in the wizarding world. I don't know what I am going to do," said Hermione as tears formed in her eyes.

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and quietly spoke to her, "Hermione, no matter where I go, I promise you I will never leave you alone. Don't you know how much you mean to me? I will always be here for you. Well, unless a certain Dark Wizard has his way and destroys me."

Hermione broke away and looked up at Harry with wide eyes, "Oh I must sound so stupid. I'm loading you down with my petty little worries, while you have real problems to worry about. I'm so sorry."

"Hermione you are not bothering me. Don't you think I worry about that too? You can tell me anything. I don't want you keeping this like this to yourself. Its not good for you."

Hermione smiled at Harry and nodded. She knew she hadn't really told Harry half of what was troubling her, but she just couldn't bring herself to make him look any more worried.

"Now, come on lets go to the common room. I'm sure Ron needs our help by now"

It turned out Ron did indeed need their help. Lavender was sitting on a couch by the fire keeping her back turned to Ron as he tried to get her attention. Ron turned away from Lavender's back and noticed Harry and Hermione walk into the common room. He left the couch and walked over to them. 

"Where have you two been? I tell you this girl is impossible. She won't even listen to reason."

"Ron, what exactly have you been saying to her?" asked Hermione.

"All I said was that the dueling tournament was really close and if she didn't want to look a great fool, she better get her snooty self to work. You don't win tournaments by having the most attitude."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look and rolled their eyes.

"Let me talk to her. You stay over here, Ron," said Hermione as she walked over to Lavender.

After fifteen minutes of Hermione talking to Lavender, and Hermione promising that Lavender would never be left alone with Ron, Lavender agreed to practice tomorrow.

The rest of the evening Harry sat occasionally reading something in his book and watching his two best f friends play exploding snap. It was true things were going to change soon, but he couldn't imagine ever being without his two best friends.

Later in the evening, the three said goodnight, and Ron went to his dorm. Harry and Hermione walked over to the largest bookcase in the common room and Harry took out the right book and gave the password.

"Acid Pop"

The bookshelf swung open to admit Harry and Hermione to a staircase that led to two separate doors. 

"Try to get some sleep tonight Hermione. Don't read too late."

Hermione just smiled and opened her door with a light tap of her wand.

Harry walked into his room, changed into his pajamas and fell into bed. He instantly went to sleep. For once he wasn't plagued with nightmares, instead he dreamed of a certain brown haired witch,

Hermione tossed and turned for a while and finally feel asleep. Instead of the nice dreams Harry had escaped to, her dream was the same she had dreamed for the last year.

Her dream consisted of a woman in dark blue robes. A bright light surrounded the woman. A man's face would be visible for an instant and then Hermione would feel a pain that was so real it would wake her up. Tonight was no different except this time the woman spoke.

"It must be this way."

Hermione woke up suddenly with a pain so intense it almost made her scream. This time the dream had scared her more than ever before. She almost decided to go to Harry that instant and tell him of her dream, when she was suddenly over taken with an urge to sleep. Instead of getting out of bed, she feels into an uneasy sleep.

If Hermione had stayed awake she would have seen a rat that would have looked very familiar creep into her open window she like to keep open on warm nights. She would have seen that rat walk over to her large dueling book and drop a pouch from its mouth over the book. She would have seen the strange sparking powder spread over the book and disappear as the rat escaped silently out the open window.

Instead Hermione stayed in a trouble sleep she could not escape that contained horrible nightmares she would not remember.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is a short chapter, but was necessary to set up the rest of the story. Thanks to my beautiful beta miss!

Disclaimer: Once again nothing Harry Potter in this story is mine, thank you.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. He couldn't remember his dreams, but he thought they must have been full of something wonderful. He hadn't felt this wonderful or slept so well in ages. He got dressed quickly and went down to breakfast. He immediately saw Ron and Lavender sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron's sister Ginny between them.

"Good morning," said Harry sitting across from Ginny,

Ron and Lavender, who where both looking extremely annoyed, chose not to answer Harry.

"Good morning, Harry," said Ginny brightly, "Looks like you slept well."

"For once, yea. Hey, where's Hermione. Has she not come down yet?" asked Harry looking around the table.

"I haven't seen her this morning. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to instead of playing the role of the wall in the game Lavender and Ron are playing."

Harry looked down at his watch and saw that it was fifteen minutes to nine. 

"Its not like Hermione to be late. I am not too hungry. I think I will go check on her," said Harry getting up from the table.

Ginny nodded. Ron and Lavender seemed too wrapped up in ignoring each other to care.

Harry left the Great Hall and walked to Gryffindor Tower. He was almost to the portrait that guarded the entrance to the common room when he saw Hermione exit out of it.

"Hey, Hermione, called Harry, " and you were going on at me about being late. Now look at you.."

Harry stopped once he caught sight of her face.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just didn't sleep well," said Hermione trying to straighten out her robes.

"You aren't still worried about what we talked about yesterday, are you?" asked Harry stepping closer to her.

"No, I just didn't sleep well. I think I had a nightmare or something."

"Really? What was it about?"

"I don't remember, Harry. I really am okay," said Hermione not looking at Harry.

Harry knew she was holding something back from him, but he decided not to prod any further for now.

"Are you hungry? I think there is still time to grab a quick breakfast."

"No, I'm not hungry. Besides we don't have time. I really want to get started early today and get some work done."

"Okay, but we are breaking for lunch. I don't think you need to miss any more meals," said Harry eyeing Hermione's thin frame.

They started walking towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class when Hermione stopped.

"Oh I forgot my book. I really wanted us to look at it today and try out some of the curses."

"Do you want me to go back and get it for you?" asked Harry.

"No, you don't know the new spell that opens my door. I'll get it. You go make sure Ron and Lavender aren't left alone together. I'll see you in a minute."

Harry nodded and went on this way to the classroom.

When he got to the door he found Lavender leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Hey, where's Ron?" asked Harry.

"In there running his mouth at Malfoy. That boy just can't seem to stay out of trouble."

Harry opened the door of the classroom and walked in.

Ginny ,who was near the back, looked at Harry. She glanced at Ron and Draco and rolled 

her eyes. Ron looked very red and was staring daggers at Draco. Draco had his arms folded and was looking very smug.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy" asked Harry with a scowl.

"Just because you are head boy Potter, doesn't mean I have to let you know my complete agenda."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Malfoy cut him off.

"I was just telling Weasley that I am afraid I have this classroom reserved this morning. You and all the little Gryffindors need to clear out so Blaise and I can practice"

"What are you going on about Malfoy? You have no right to kick us out of here." 

"As I was telling the two Weasels here, I have every right to do so."

"Professor Figg has made it quite clear that this classroom is opened for all seventh years to practice dueling so we can take advantage of the safety charms in place here, " said Ron angrily.

"But Professor Figg is gone on business and Professor Snape is in charge of this class until she comes back. I have a note from Professor Snape saying that this classroom is reserved for this morning," said Malfoy waving a piece of parchment underneath Ron's nose.

Malfoy's eyes then fell on Ginny.

"But you do bring up an interesting point, Weasley. This classroom is opened up to all seventh years. I believe any student below seventh is not allowed in here after class hours. I believe as a school prefect the only right thing to do would be to take twenty points from Gryffindor and give Miss Weasley detention," said Malfoy with a smirk

Ron stepped in front of Ginny and looked as if he was about to curse Malfoy into a thousand pieces when everyone was distracted by the classroom door opening. 

Hermione and Lavender walked in to the class room.

"Are you going to use that book to try and squash that nest on your head into something that looks like hair , Granger?" asked Malfoy.

Harry joined Ron in looking as if he could curse Malfoy.

"No, I was just thinking how this book could certainly squash and little nasty stray ferrets that are running around."

Harry and Ron exchanged a grin.

Malfoy's smug look faded a little and he tried to approach Hermione, but Harry stood in front of her.

Draco peered at Hermione from over Harry's shoulder and spat, " You know in times like this, filthy little mud bloods like you should show purebloods some respect. We might show mercy on you."

At this moment Ron and Harry both drew out their wands , but Hermione stepped in front of them and glared at Malfoy. Something about her had changed all the sudden. She seemed so intimidating, so full of magic power.

"And you should know better than to pick a fight with a stronger witch than you can handle."

Draco must have noticed this change.

"I think I'll go find Blaize and find some place that is completely filled with the stench of mud bloods and mugglelovers."

With this Malfoy walked by Hermione making sure to shove her with his shoulder. Hermione staggered and dropped the book she was carrying. She seem to lose whatever power she possessed just a second ago.

Harry was furious. He waved his wand and the door shut before Malfoy could reach it.

"Come back here and pick up this book and apologize."

Draco just stared at Harry with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Harry, its okay. Just let him go," said Hermione quietly.

Harry ignored her and said, "Now Malfoy," while pointing his wand directly at him.

Draco smirked even more than usual and walked over to Hermione. He picked up her book and shoved it at her roughly, almost knocking her over. Harry caught her and his hand touched the book. At that moment a bright white light erupted from the book filling the room.

Lavender, who had been silent until now exclaimed, "What the hell is going on?"

No one got a chance to answer as they were all consumed by the light. The room once full of six people was now strangely empty.

***********************************************************************

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarst School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting at his desk reading a book when he suddenly looked up.

"It has happened," he said out loud to himself, "I hope you make better choices than I did, Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry felt like he had been ran over by a dozen raging Hippogriffs. He opened his eyes and the world swam into view, but where was he? He slowly sat up and looked around. He saw that they were somewhere outside. Harry slowly got to his feet and noticed that   
Ron was doing the same. Harry looked over to the left of him and saw that Ginny was awake and was trying to untangle herself from Draco, who in turn was trying to do the same. 

Ron walked over to Ginny and helped her up. 

"You alright, Gin?" asked Ron.

Ginny nodded.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked Ron turning to Harry.

"Yea, I'm fine, but where are Hermione and Lavender?"

Draco ,who was rubbing his head with one hand, pointed with his other over Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned around to see Hermione and Lavender on the ground still unconscious.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny hurried over to the unconscious girls. Ron went immediately to 

Lavender, as Harry and Ginny bent down to check on Hermione.

"Hermione, are you okay? Wake up…Please?" asked Harry, gently shaking Hermione.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Harry and Ginny.

"What was that? Where are we?" asked Hermione as she sat up.

Harry helped her to her feet and replied, "I have no idea, but we seem to be somewhere outside."

"Is everyone okay?" asked Hermione as she dusted off her robes.

Harry looked around and saw that Lavender was now standing up.

"Everyone seems okay," said Ginny as Lavender and Ron walked over to join them.

Everyone seemed to be surveying their surroundings. They seemed to be in a clearing in the middle of a forest. There was one huge tree in the clearing and by it one large round rock Harry slowly came to the realization of where they were.

"We're in the dueling circle," said Harry.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" asked Draco who had come over to join the group.

"The dueling circle, I've read its the last place Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin 

were ever seen alive."

"What happened to them?" asked Ron.

"Well, in the books Harry reads, I believe it says that they cursed each other into oblivion, but that's not really reliable. I mean the dueling circle is suppose to be just a legend." said Hermione walking closer to the huge tree.

"Legend or not Granger, it seems that somehow we are here," said Malfoy as he folded his arms across his chest.

"So where exactly is this dueling circle supposedly located?" asked Lavender.

"I'm not really sure, as I said before I didn't even believe it really existed, I mean the myth is so…" 

"What have you read about it ,Harry?" asked Ron cutting Hermione off.

"Well I did read that the dueling circle was once located in the Forbidden forest, but its never been found."

"So we are nowhere, perfect," said Lavender turning to Ron, "I knew I should have stayed away from you Ron Weasley."

"How in the hell can this be my fault?" asked Ron angrily

"If I hadn't been your partner, I could be in the common room now eating chocolate frogs and doing my horoscope. Now, because I had to practice with you, I am in a place that doesn't bloody exist."

"You know Lavender, you could have just told Professor Figg to pair you with someone else, but you just can't get enough of me, can you?" said Ron with a sly grin.

Lavender opened her mouth to reply, but Ginny cut her off.

"Will you two stop it? Look we are god knows where, we don't know how we got here or how long we will be here. We have got to work together," said Ginny looking pointedly at Draco, "And I mean everyone."

"Miss Weasley is exactly right."

Everyone turned around and looked at the boulder by the large tree. Underneath the tree, next to the large rock, stood Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry. "How, I mean where are we?"

"Well Harry that's not an easy question to answer. From what I know, I believe you are in a forgotten land, one that is not quite the present, but also not quite the past. Many things can be seen here, and many different paths can be chosen."

"Oh great we are stuck somewhere, and all we've got is some crazy riddle from an old crazy man," said Malfoy.

Dumbledore chuckled a little and said, "Mr. Malfoy, I believe it is more than you knew before."

"Professor, how exactly did we get here?" asked Hermione.

"Only a powerful transport spell could have brought you here, so I am guessing that is what it was."

'But how or who could have cast it. We were all alone in the Dark Arts room and none of us did it," said Harry.

"A spell can be cast in many different ways. I think we know who could have been capable and who had a reason to do such a thing."

"But why would Voldemort want to send me here? He could just as easily kill me in the real world."

"Harry, I think those are questions that can only be answered by time, but perhaps you were always meant to find yourself here."

"How do we get out of here, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Choose your future, Harry, you have to choose your future," said Dumbledore as he disappeared.

"That's great. You know, Draco, for once I agree with you. He is a crazy old man," said Lavender angrily.

"Well, we can't just stand here all day," said Hermione looking around.

"There's a path over there," said Harry pointing to their left. " I think we should start there."

"What reason do you have for that, Potter?" asked Draco.

Harry shrugged his shoulder and replied, "Just a hunch, really."

"So, I am just suppose to follow a bunch of Gryffindors into a dark forest without knowing where exactly we are going?"

"Who better to follow than, Gryffindors? I mean we are suppose to be adventurous right?" said Ginny throwing up her hands.

"Do you really want to know what it means to be a Gryffindor, Weasley? They tell you its because you are brave, loyal, and adventurous, but do you know what the real reason is?" asked Draco staring down at Ginny.

Ginny just stared back without saying a word.

"Gryffindors are just students who are too loud for Hufflepuff, not smart enough for Ravenclaw, and not ambitious enough for Slytherin," said Draco folding his arms and giving Ginny a cold stare.

"I like how you exchanged ambitious for evil there, Malfoy," said Ron.

Draco turned his cold stare towards Ron, but Hermione spoke up before Draco could say anything.

"Okay ,sure Harry has no idea where we are, or where that path leads, but does anyone have a better idea of where we should go?"

No one answered so the group headed quietly for the path Harry had pointed out.

"Why do I feel as if I'm being led to slaughter?" asked Draco as they entered the dark forest.

Not many words were exchanged as the group pressed on through the forest. Several times Harry had to cast spells to move obstacles such as tree limbs, or bushes from their path. The group walked on for several hours as the forest grew darker and darker. 

Soon not only the darkness was a problem, but a heavy fog had settled in as well. Before long, sight of any kind became impossible. Not even the light coming from each group member's wand could penetrate the fog. The group kept running in to trees and each other.

"This is ridiculous," cried Lavender. "I can't even…. Ouch! Ron, watch were you put your hands. What do you think you are doing anyway?"

"I was trying to feel my way around," replied Ron somewhere next to Lavender.

"Feel you way around what, my bra? I honestly don't think if you squeeze my breast a hidden path will open up in the forest."

"No one wants to hear about your and Weasley's sex fantasies, Lavender, said Draco. " I knew this was going to happen. Leave it to Potter to lead us to our deaths."

"I didn't see you with any brilliant ideas, Malfoy," said Ginny.

"Who am I to go against the wishes of the great Harry Potter," said Draco viciously.

"By all means Draco, if you have a better idea, why don't you go on ahead and lead us," said Harry.

"Will you all stop it!" yelled Hermione as everyone fell silent.

Harry then felt himself being pushed aside. A bright glow that came from Hermione's wand that cut through the darkness and fog.

Everyone watched silently as Hermione walked a little ways up the trail. She suddenly turned around towards them. The group shielded their eyes as they were all blinding by the light coming from Hermione's wand. 

Suddenly Hermione's voice broke through the silence booming with ancient words Harry couldn't understand. Suddenly the fog around the group lifted and the darkness dissolved into a late afternoon light.

The group blinked their eyes and looked at Hermione, all shocked. 

"Bloody hell, Hermione," said Ron, wide eyed.

"Hmm, nicely put, Weasley. Granger, what the hell was that?" asked Draco.

Ginny and Harry both approached Hermione who was looking very troubled.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Ginny.

Hermione looked down at her feet and did not reply. Harry walked closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione?" said Harry questionably.

"Harry, I don't know how I did that. I don't even know why I tried. It was like something just came over me and sort of took over.," said Hermione now looking at Harry with tears in her eyes.

Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and hugged her while she cried softly.

"I think we have more important things to do than to watch you two cuddle, Potter, " said Draco rolling his eyes.

Hermione immediately broke away from Harry. Harry rounded on Draco giving him a look of pure hatred. Ginny however was the one who spoke up.

"Couldn't you have just left them alone for a second? Can't you see Hermione's upset?"

"You know, Weasley," said Draco to Ginny. "I would think that if anyone would be upset at that disgusting scene we just witnessed, it would be you. Aren't' you the one with feelings for the famous Harry Potter?"

Ginny blushed a little but she regained her composure quickly.

"I didn't think you even knew what feelings were, Draco," said Ginny angrily.

Draco stared at Ginny for a moment with a strange look on his face, but he said no more. 

"I think we better go," said Hermione. "It will be dark soon and we need to find a place to sleep for the night."

"I just realized we really are stuck here for a while, aren't we," cried Lavender. 

"It seems that way, but we can't lose our heads. There has to be a way out of here, we just have to find it," said Harry starting to walk again.

Draco rolled his eyes, but said no more. The group walked on through the forest. As dusk was approaching, Harry suddenly stopped. 

"What is it," asked Hermione who stopped right next to Harry.

"I think I see a clearing up ahead."

"Thank God," said Lavender as she pushed through Harry and Hermione. "My feet are killing me."

Harry and Hermione looked back at Ron who shook his head and ran to catch up with Lavender.

"Lav, wait up. You don't know what could be up there. We need to stick together," said Ron as he grabbed Lavender by the arm.

Lavender jerked her arm away from Ron, took out her wand and said, "The way I feel right now, I feel sorry for anything that comes across my path.

Ron shook his head again and turned around to face Harry and Hermione who shrugged. The rest of the group followed Lavender into the opening up ahead.

As the group entered the opening, they all stopped and looked around wondrously. The found themselves in the most beautiful place any of them had ever seen. The clearing looked huge. It was completely covered in lush green grass. Every inch seem to hold either bushes or vines of multi colored roses.. A waterfall sat on the left side of the clearing with a wall of ivy next to it. The waterfall fell into a perfectly cleared pool surrounded by rocks and ferns. 

"This is amazing," whispered Ginny. "I can't believe it."

"What is it, Gin," asked Ron.

"Do you remember those stories Grandma Frances used to tell us, Ron?"

"You mean those fairytales about Rowena Ravenclaw? Oh Gin, don't tell me you actually believed that bull."

"Of course not," said Ginny shortly. "But in one of those books she used to read from, there was a story about a large garden. It was Rowena's private sanctuary. There was a picture of it in the book and it showed exactly were we are now."

"So you're telling me where in another place that doesn't exist? Sounds about right," said Draco looking around.

"I remember reading about Rowena's garden in one of your books, Harry," said Hermione as she bent down to examine a bush of roses.

"Really? I don't remember reading anything about this," said Harry looking puzzled.

"That doesn't surprise me, Harry. You always focus on the adventures, and anything to do with Gryffindor. I doubt that anything about a garden would actually provoke your attention at all."

Harry shrugged and nodded his agreement.

"What do you remember reading, Hermione," asked Ginny.

"Well, besides that it was completely legendary. I mean this place as been searched for by many of the best witches and wizards for centuries. The idea that it actually exist is just totally…"

"Hermione, I don't think that matters anymore. It seems that we are here now, so can you just get to the point and tell us if you remember anything useful from reading about this place?" asked Ron irritably.

Hermione glared at Ron and then began eagerly, "Well I believe that this garden was suppose to possess clear pools of water that contain healing properties. It was also famous for its whispering roses…"

"Whispering roses, what's that suppose to mean," asked Lavender.

"It never really said. It could be a certain type of rose or it could be literal."

"You mean these roses might be able to talk?" asked Ron looking closely at a pink rose.

"Its possible, yes," said Hermione.

"Hmm, doesn't seem to unordinary in anyway," said Ron as he prodded the rose with his 

finger.

Suddenly the rose shuddered slightly and then made a noise that could only be a sneeze. Water and a yellow substance shot from it, covering Ron's face with its gooeyness. 

"Keep you're hands to yourself, buddy," whispered the rose.

"I guess that answers that question," said Lavender with a smile on her face.

"Do you remember anything, Gin, from what your grandmother told you about this garden?" asked Hermione.

"Not much more than what you just said. Except something about it being a gateway into other parts of the world," answered Ginny as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"We'll finally some information that could be useful," said Draco. "How exactly does that work."

"I think I remember that only Ravenclaw herself could actually perform the task. She was the only one who held the spell," said Hermione.

"So we're still stuck here without a plan then. Great," said Draco.

Ron who was wiping his face trying to get rid of the icky yellow substance suddenly 

rubbed his stomach as it gave a mighty rumble. 

"I think we should find some food. There has to be some berries or something around here."

The other members of the group turned and stared at Ron.

"Alright, fine, go on, tell me how I always think with my stomach, or something to that effect," said Ron with a sigh.

"Actually, I was about to say I agree with you and your stomach, " said Harry sheepishly.

The rest nodded their heads, so it was agreed that the boys would find food while the girls washed up in the pond by the waterfall. Then the boys would wash up as the girls found firewood. 

Harry and Ron walked off to the right, as Draco walked off to the left.

"I'm horrible at Herbology. I'm afraid I'll poison the whole group. How am I suppose to know which of these plants are edible?" said Ron as he examined a yellow plant.

"I know," said Harry. "We should have sent Hermione after food. She'd know right off which of these we could eat," said Harry as he picked a bunch of green berries. A yellow rose slapped his hand, causing Harry to drop the green berries. The rose then gestured with its bloomed head towards some purple berries on Harry's right. Harry looked at Ron who shrugged and both boys walked over to pick the purple berries.

"Harry?" began Ron tentatively. "Do you know what's going on with Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry as he transformed a small rock into a little basket. 

"Well, she's been acting strange lately, and I don't think she's been eating or sleeping much. Then there was the whole scene in the forest. I'm just worried about her."

"I know, Ron. I am too. She won't tell me what's going on either. She came up with the rubbish about being scared that she would be alone after school was done, but I had a suspicion it was something else. Now I know it is."

"Maybe you should ask her again. I mean if she's going to tell anyone what's going on with her, its you," said Ron as he filled Harry's basket with berries.

Harry looked at Ron and opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that, but Harry stopped himself. He knew what Ron meant. Ron had thrown out little comments about Harry and Hermione's closeness all year. Harry had always denied these claims as had Hermione. Harry couldn't bring himself to deny it anymore; he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Harry and Ron finished filling the basket and walked back towards the clear pool of water. The reached a small clearing next to two trees to find Lavender and Ginny looking quite refreshed as they threw pieces of wood down on the already large pile.

"How was the water?" asked Ron as he popped a berry into his mouth.

"Unlike anything I've ever experienced. It was just the right temperature and the moment I stepped into it, I felt like I had just started the day. It was wonderful," said Ginny as she 

spun around to show her abundant energy.

"I imagine anything feels great next to that slop you probably bath in at home," said Draco as he entered the campsite the girls had set up. 

Ron whipped around and glared at Malfoy, looking like he was about to jump on him, but Ginny laid a hand on Ron's arm as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Ron sulkingly sat on the ground and popped a couple of the purple berries into his mouth.

Draco deposited several long strands of what looked like tree bark next to the basket of berries and then sat down across from Ron.

"So, what's the deal with the tree bark, Malfoy. I thought you were going to bring back some food," said Ron as he picked up a piece of the bark.

"Do you actually pay attention in class, Weasley. Or are you too busy trying to flirt with Miss Brown over there? This is from a Whistle Tree. This bark will give you more energy then a thousand nights of rest could give you and it doesn't taste too bad," said Draco as he pulled the bark out of Ron's hand, wiped it on his robes and took a bite out of 

it.

Ron glared at Malfoy and then picked up a piece of bark and headed towards the clear pool. Harry followed and they both stripped out of their clothes and enjoyed a nice soak in the clear water. Harry had never experienced anything so invigorating. He noticed all the scratches he had received from walking through the forest were now healed. After ten minutes of floating contently in the water, Harry and Ron exited the water, performed a drying charm and a cleaning charm on their robes as they dressed.

Harry and Ron made their way back to camp, where everyone but Hermione was sitting down and eating the berries and bark. Harry picked up a batch of berries and looked around the group. 

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She said she wanted to walk around a bit, clear her head I think," said Ginny.

Harry became lost in thought about Hermione. He wanted to go look for her, but he thought she might have wanted to be alone for a while. Harry was becoming extremely worried about Hermione. What had happened in the forest? Did it have something to do with them being here?

Harry was taken out of his thoughts by Ron's yelling. Evidently Draco had taken another stab at the Weasleys

"Malfoy, why can't you just leave my family alone!" 

"Maybe because they are so pathetic its just too easy. Your father is a low life Ministry worker who will be stuck in the same insignificant job until he dies and your mother is nothing but a dumpy baby making machine," spat Malfoy with a malicious grin on his face.

"At least my mother is more than just a stuck up trophy wife and my father isn't some evil jerk who spends all his time sniveling around the most evil wizard that ever lived!" yelled Ron as Malfoy's grin faded. "You're going to be just like him. Aren't you Malfoy? You'll be nothing but some pawn in you know who's evil plan."

Malfoy stood up and started walking away from the group. He suddenly turned around and looked directly at Ron.

"You know nothing about my family, Weasley. And you sure the hell don't know anything about me."

With that said Malfoy turned around and walked off into the night.

"Slimy git," snorted Ron as he sat angrily back down. "Of course he can't take what he dishes out."

Lavender nodded as she chewed on some bark, but Ginny looked very upset.

"Ron, why did you have to say that about his family?"

"Gin , don't tell me you're actually defending him? You hear what he said about our mum and dad," said Ron.

"I did, but why can't you just ignore it? Don you think he knows how his life is without you throwing it in his face?"

Ron looked puzzled at Ginny.

"Think about it. Everyone knows his father is one of you know who's strongest supporters. Everyone expects Draco to become the same thing. How would you feel if everyone thought you were nothing but evil?" asked Ginny looking at Ron.

"Well, he doesn't do much to make us see otherwise now does he?"

"Can you just try, Ron? Just try to ignore his snide comments and be civil?" asked Ginny pleadingly.

"I don't know why you care Gin. What do you expect me to do? Just ignore him when he starts in on our family?"

"I thought maybe you could be a bigger person, Ron, but I guess I was wrong," said Ginny angrily as she stood up and walked off into the darkness.

"What's with her? You would think she wants me to be friends with Draco Malfoy." said Ron with his eyes wide.

Lavender and Harry just shrugged. Harry didn't voice his opinion, but he though maybe Ginny had a point. Harry didn't feel like sitting around listening to Ron complain about Malfoy.

"I think I'll go check on Hermione. She's been gone for a while," said Harry as he got up and picked up some bark and berries.

************************************************************************

"There was only suppose to be two, Wormatil. But six are here instead. Can you not do anything correctly?"

"Master, I did just as you commanded. How was I too know the spell would transport them all here?

"Crucio," said Voldemort in his cold voice. 

Wormtail screamed and writhed on the floor. Voldemort released the curse.

"Do no talk back to me," said Voldemort as he turned back to look in his bowl that held the substance that let him see what ever he liked. Voldemort watched a red haired boy and a blonde hair boy argued. "A Malfoy? That's Lucious Malfoy's son. Perhaps your mistake can be corrected , Wormtail. I have another job for you."


End file.
